


Fifty Shades of Consent

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, BDSM, F/M, Hurt and comfort, actual BDSM, argument, harvey tries to make amends, less than consensual previous encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey doesn't quite know the line between abuse and consent in the past. But he absolutely learns it, and he does what he can to make amends with his lover and make sure she knows he loves her and supports her, even when he doesn't agree with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Could you do some dom harvey and like a really shy and submissive female farmer? And like its after the farmer had to come in again to the clinic for getting herself hurt again and hes getting pissed off at how many times she got herself hurt or has passed out from exhaustion?  
> Could you write a jealous harvey with a female farmer? (Maybe with some rough sex and maybe some dominate harvey?)
> 
> Could you do one where Harvey and female farmer have rough sex, but like harvey is still mostly dressed while the farmer is naked? and like maybe it was a hard day at work for harvey so he needs to get out some anger/frustration? (possibly dom harvey too, if you are okay with that)
> 
> Could you write an imagine where Female Farmer makes Harvey jealous? and maybe some dom Harvey?
> 
> Could you do a dom harvey imagine? (with female farmer please?)
> 
> farmer (female) and harvey have sex while still in their clothes possibly? (Maybe some rough sex with a sub farmer and a dom harvey)
> 
> These all went together because they were probably the same person. And I didn't like what I saw. I write non-con, and I write abuse. But I don't like to write abuse that pushes itself into a sort of BDSM mask. I like my shit either clearly non-consensual and one person is a shitbag (but I still get off) or I like my stuff really representative of the relationships I actually have had in my BDSM encounters with others. Safe, sane, consensual, or it's no good as a relationship.  
> So that's what I wrote.

“Again?” His practiced Doctor Harvey smile faded. The voice didn't snap or crack like she expected, but his eyes narrowed in irritation. “Tsk tsk, you really need to start taking care of yourself. You're the last patient of the day, but this might take a while. Maru, why don't you head on home, hmm?” He offered the smile for Maru's benefit, the farmer knew.

“Of course, Doctor. I finished filing the paperwork, and everything's cleaned out of that old desk in back.”

“You do such excellent work. I don't know what I'd do without you.” His eyes never left the farmer.

She was quick to put everything together into her bag, and head out the door. She offered a kind smile to the farmer on the way out, then the door snapped shut and they were alone.

He rounded on her, and his coat swished. “You need to stop going to the mines. This is getting ridiculous. This is the fourth time this year Robin's pulled you into my clinic.”

“I have a farm to run, but in the Winter you know as well as I do that things slow down. For me at least. You get patients, but it's different for me.”

“I want you to stop.”

“I can feed myself if I sell what I find in the mines.”

“And I'm not comfortable with that.”

“It's my body!” She crossed her arms. “You can be uncomfortable with it all you want, but you don't get to tell me what I'm allowed and not allowed to do.”

“You're choosing the mines over me? A bit of extra G is all that matters?”

“If you're making me! And this is my livelihood we're talking about, not just a bit of extra spending money.” She rubbed at a cut on her lips, and found it had split during their fight. Damn it. Blood seeped down onto her chin and she wiped it away on the back of one scraped hand.

“Let me take care of you.” He stepped closer, his body calmer now, concerned.

Her posture remained tight, angry. She shrugged away from him. “I don't even want to be here. I don't want to be around you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I like it when I want it, but I don't like it when you treat me like a child. How you shouldn't even treat a child.”

“If you're going to act like--”

“I'm not a child! I might be younger than you, but I'm not a little kid! You act like you're the only one with a rough time getting enough money. I have that problem too. The difference, is I don't just wait around for people to come to me and give me money, I go out and I make it happen. And so I get hurt, so what? Isn't that all you use me for too?”

“Is that what you think I do?” He stepped so close, right into her personal space. “Do you think I just 'wait around' all day? And you're not only--”

“I think you spent 8 years in medical school and you think you're always right. I think you're kidding yourself. You don't even listen to me, and you don't listen to your other patients. You tell them. That's what you're good at.”

“And I'm telling you to stop. Right now.” He clutched her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes through thick lenses. There was that danger glint. Sometimes he gave it during sex and she loved it. Sometimes it wasn't sex, and she wanted to fight back.

“No. If you want a relationship with me, you don't just get to ignore the parts you don't like.” She pulled back a step, stronger than his grip. Another step back, then she held her ground and raised her arms a bit, tense and steady on her feet. “I don't like it when you take our angry shit, and you punish me for it. It's abuse. It's garbage. You wanna talk it out before you get all handsy, that's fine. But I'm done with you deciding everything for me in every part of my life, not just sexually. I like it when you're my 'dom', my Doctor Love. But I hate it when you think you own me elsewhere.”

He inhaled, then turned. “Fine. Why don't I just be your doctor for a bit?”

“If you can be.” She loosened her posture a bit and let her arms swing a bit at her sides. “If you can listen to me.” Hands clenched and unclenched into fists that became looser and looser until they stilled, open and flat.

“I don't want to take my fear and frustration out on a patient. But I do want you to be safer.”

A patient. That was fine. Maybe he could change. Maybe he understood. She wouldn't hold her breath though.

 

\---~~---

 

He actually listened. Mister Jealous of the mines being important to her, at the fact that she slid out of the mines some days, barely intact but full of goodies in her sack that she could sell and feed herself with a month for. Mister Angry she bothered to do things other than farm and sit pretty for him.

Doctor Harvey listened, and treated her, and by the end of it, he seemed to understand. They talked.

But now it was awkward. He sat in his chair at the dinner table, at another date, eating another meal.

His eyes scrunched shut and he chewed with deliberate motions. He didn't look at her. He didn't seem to notice her.

Bullshit. She cut into her steak and glanced towards the television. “Want to watch tv?”

“No. I prefer to just think.” He opened his eyes a bit and regarded her coolly. One hand lifted a napkin towards his face and wiped mushroom gravy away.

“You've been real quiet.” She tried not to swing her legs around, tried not to feel the anxiety through every part of her. This particular woman hated to look anxious or nervous, or weak. Except in bed, when she could be all of that, and it worked out just fine. Usually.

“I'm still thinking over what you said.” He sighed. “I think perhaps... you're right.”

Well there was a hard fucking hitter of a reply. “So yeah, but on what specifically?”

“I'm the only doctor in town. I see you get hurt, and even just from a medical perspective, I'm worried. I'm your boyfriend. I care about you, and I don't want you getting hurt. And I also... I'm the one who gets things going, sexually. I'm your Doctor. I think I mixed those roles together a bit more than was ok. I want you to stop going into the mines. But I won't stop caring about you if you can't or won't. Professionally, or personally. I'd like you to be more careful though. That I won't back down on.”

“Careful how?” She brought a chunk of the bloody meat to her lips and chewed while he deliberated on just how to phrase it all.

“Bring proper supplies. I know it means less room for things you want to bring back, but it also means less trips to me under less than pleasant circumstances.”

“Makes you money, doesn't it?” She quipped.

He grunted and rubbed tight circles into his temples. “It's things like that. You concern me with your laissez-faire attitude, that is your carefree--”

“I know what that is. I know what it means. I'm not stupid, Harv. I just look it because Yoba didn't give me a need for glasses.”

He grinned, just a little. “I know you aren't. I know. And... If you can promise, to take the supplies I set out for you, the food, the water, and the medical supplies. If you can promise to take a first aid course I present every month at my hospital, then I won't be so concerned, and so stressed all the time. And we can keep that sort of thing in the bedroom. Where you seem to enjoy it.”

It was true. She did like it when he got all grab ass in the bedroom. She squirmed in her seat. “Can you give me the course in private though? So I can go the mines next week too? I have some plans.”

“If you can promise to let me know specifically when you plan to go, and when you plan to be back. I don't want to have to worry all day.”

“Alright. I can do that.”

“I don't need to know what you're doing every day, you know. But on mining days, I get so worried about you.” He reached one long leg out, and lightly tapped his foot against her twitchy ones. It rubbed along her smooth calves, and played at the ticklish knob of one knee. He grinned. He knew what that did to her.

She pulled the knee away with a giggle. “I thought you wanted a serious conversation.”

“The conversation seemed like it was pulling to a close.” He tickled at her other knee with clever toes.

The farmer tugged her knees back and scowled at him for a moment, before it shifted to another sloppy grin. “Stop.”

“That's not the safety word.”

She snickered. “You're incorrigible.”

“Well, obviously I'm not, or we wouldn't have had this conversation.” He stood and folded his napkin over his plate. “The meal was lovely. But I have dessert in mind.”

“Did you save room?” She shoved the last bite of steak into her mouth, and chewed quickly. Swallow, stand, and grin up at him.

“I always save room. Why don't you meet me in the bedroom when you're through eating? I don't want you to not get enough on my account.”

The female farmer regarded her plate and nodded. Yeah, she could eat a bit more, now that she wasn't so anxious that everything was ruined. She sat back down, and placed her feet firm on the floor. She really must have felt better, because they didn't jiggle and shake like they had been only minutes before.

He lightly massaged her shoulders for a moment, before he padded into the bedroom. The door shut tightly.

She loved it when he punished her after a talk. When it all came to a head, and it all clasped together physically. Fight, conversation, punishment, fucking. It all made sense.

But when he skipped the conversation, that infuriated her.

If he understood that, she could get back into the groove. She could eat, and sleep, and be calm like she wanted to be. Like she needed to be, if she wanted to be ok in the mines. All that distraction from their last encounter left her open for injury more than usual. And it had happened, just like he said it would, and just like she hated when he was right.

She finished up her plate, took both to the sink, and started a load. Maybe she shouldn't have, she hated a cold sink of soapy food particle water, but she also hated dried on food.

A little chuckle tore out and turned into a full on laugh. Here she was, looking over whether to just finish the dishes or leave them in the sink to be cold by the time she was out of the bedroom, and he was in there, probably planning just exactly how to dominate her.

Maybe she should finish them. Give him more time to think on it.

She wriggled in place, and pressed her legs tightly together to keep from soaking herself.

She worked slowly, and carefully scrubbed through each pan, each pot, and along the rims, underside, and front of every dish and bowl and plate. By the time she was done, she practically shook with the need to know what he was going to do.

This time though, she wanted it fully.

Finally, her bare feet papped along the tiles of the kitchen, the dining room, and into the bedroom. She knocked, then opened her own bedroom door to peek in.

He glanced up at her from the book he read on their bed. He was sprawled out, his shirt undone partially, but still on. It showed a patch of curly brown hair.

She felt that go through her and hit her right in the gash. Oh yes.

He turned a page in his book and returned to it. “Come here.” He pat the spot next to him on the bed. Her spot.

She shut the door quietly behind her, and crept over to the bed. Her hands pulled her over the poofy bedding, and she settled in beside him. Comfy, cozy.

Harvey flipped through another page in his book, and didn't seem to notice her.

She spread her legs a little, and shifted on the soft bedspread. The tension clung to her skin, and exhaled with every breath, then came in more fully on the inhale. He was so relaxed, and she? She was so anxious again. But the good kind. The kind that knew whatever was going to happen would rock her world, no matter how she might 'protest'.

But he didn't do anything. He turned a page, and just lay there.

She turned and cuddled against him. Come on. Do something.

He just opened his arm up and let her crawl into the space between.

Was he still angry? Did he want something else? Had she done something?

He set the book aside, and pulled her onto his chest. “You're so beautiful.” His fingers trailed lines around scars she'd gained, and along tan lines she bore from Summer and Fall. He kissed her forehead.

Gentle? That was fine, but a bit unprecedented, given the conversation they'd had. She expected something else, and here he was, undressing her with the utmost care, like a present on the Feast of the Winter Star.

Nice. It was nice, and she eased herself against his chest and rested her face on a tuft of chest hair. He smelled so good, and he unwrapped her so carefully it made her feel fantastic.

Nude, she rolled off of him and played at her breasts. “Don't you want something?”

He twisted onto his side and watched her with lust evident in his green eyes. “Of course.”

“Don't you... want to take it?”

“Is that what... do you want that?”

Ah. There it was. The reason he hesitated, the reason he moved so slowly, so carefully. Her words really had set in, and pretty hard, evidently. “Harvey. Doctor. I need it.”

The smile was uncertain, but it grew. Then, in a flip of an internal switch, he erased all traces of it, except from his eyes. He let out a grunt, and positioned himself over her. “Tell me what you want.”

A command. She shivered a bit. “I want you. Please?” She didn't know. She didn't know what, she couldn't think of the specifics when it came to bed. He was supposed to take the lead here, because her mind froze and she could only ever seem to follow.

He nodded, and pressed a bruising kiss to her scraped lips.

The blood from before had washed away, but a bit still remained on the inside, and she tasted the familiar tang.

Harvey pulled back, licked at his lips, and moved to pin her. “You need to be taken, don't you?”

She did. Please, yes. She offered a needy moan at the pressure on her wrists, pelvis, and thighs. He touched her, and she needed still more.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you! Please?” All of her headstrong attitude always shifted here, always flipped inside out until she wouldn't be able to recognize herself in the mirror. And she loved it, usually. Right now? So good.

He pulled himself out, and teased along her inner thighs with his heavy length. “Is this what you want?” His length flopped onto her leg and smeared a bit of salty precum in a line. It was half hard, but definitely could rise to the occasion quickly.

She felt that familiar heat on her face, in her stomach, and between her legs. A blush, a flush, it didn't matter, it was all the same and it all showed just how equally eager and uncertain she was. “Yes, I want you inside.”

“Inside where?” He drawled it out, and used one hand to hold hers above her head, while the other worked his cock along her sensitive inner thighs. One of her more errogenous zones.

“Me. I want you. Inside me.”

“Tell me what you want me to do. Tell me exactly what you want.”

“I want...” She couldn't look at him. Her head twisted, and she watched the clock tick on the wall. “I want you to fuck me. Please.”

“Look at me and tell me that.” He moved a slightly sticky hand to her face from his cock, and cupped her chin just so she'd look up instead of sideways. “Can you say it?”

“I can't say that again.”

“I guess you don't really want it then.” He sighed and shrugged at his broad shoulders. “Oh well. I can go back to my apartment if--”

“No! Please. Fuck me. Harvey? Please, fuck me. Hard. I need it.” She burned for it. She had since after the appointment. She had since during the meal, and while she did the dishes. Sometimes she was a bonfire, and sometimes she was a slow burn throughout the day for him. Today, it felt like both.

“If that's what you really want.” He pressed his head inside. Yoba yes, but he stilled.

She keened out a moan and thrust up to meet him.

“Tell me again.” He pulled away from her, and his cock freed itself from her tight heat entirely. “Beg.”

“I want you! I want you to fuck me. Please, I want it hard. I want it!” She couldn't do too much more. Her body thrust up, only to get nothing but air in return.

He slammed down, and in one stroke, hit his length home, right to her core.

She moaned low in her throat, guttural and primal.

Harvey lifted her up a bit, tugged her entire body up the pillow to better position her for his thrusts. Like a ragdoll.

She loved that. How strong he was, how he could go from respectable, to so fucking unhinged, as soon as they got to bed.

His tie swung wildly, loose, but not free of his neck. It slapped into her, and he let it a few times, before he flipped it over his shoulder, and kept on going. “Is that what you wanted?” He clutched at one hip, and lifted one bruised leg up onto a shoulder. “You wanted me deep?”

“So deep.” She flipped the other leg onto his shoulder at the first sign he wanted that. And there it was, his cock as far in as it could go, an insistent pressure on her cervix that hurt just a bit, but mostly felt so damn good. It made her feel alive, open, ready for it all. “I need you.”

“And I need you.” It was an admission, softer than the other sentences, and lower too, almost inaudible. “I need you to stay around. And be safe.” He kissed her lips, and silenced his words against her receptive mouth.

Her nails played at his shirt, tugged on it, but never dug down or tried to score at the material. That was his territory. His work. Fix her pain during the day, and cause it at night when she wanted it most.

He pounded her, with thrusts that were rougher than usual, and kisses that were somehow completely opposite, yet complementary.

She gave her body up for him, just lay still and enjoyed what he bestowed. It was nothing like before, when she'd felt almost violated. It was perfect and exactly what she needed.

Harvey finished, and uttered a soft sigh into her mouth, but never tore from the kiss. He took a careful grip on her ankles, and lowered them down into a more manageable position. Finally, finally, he tore from the kiss, and smiled down at her. “Was that what you wanted?”

“Yes. That.” Breathless, she took a few shaky moments to herself to recollect.

Harvey lay beside her now, disheveled in hair and clothes that only partially covered his masculine body.

“I wish it had gone more like that last time.”

He stilled even his breathing. Moments passed with complete silence. Then he glanced over and offered, “Did I hurt you too much last time?”

“I almost used the safety word. I didn't like... I don't want to have our fights during. That's before, or it's not at all.” Sex done, for the moment, she felt almost back in her own body, fully in control. “I don't want to feel like you might hurt me for real.”

He slid a bit closer, but not in her space. “I don't want you to feel that way either. Tonight?”

“Tonight was good. That's all I wanted. A conversation. Anything that follows I know isn't to actually hurt me, you know?” She clenched at the bedding, and pulled at the sheets. She couldn't look at him, just by nature of this being so much to think about, and her bedroom being normally the place she couldn't think clearly at all. Especially naked.

Slowly, carefully, he reached out and pushed a section of hair back behind her left ear. “I never want you to feel that way. If you ever do, please use the safety word. And I'll stop. I'll stop right then. I want to make you feel safe.”

“I know you do.” And she did. He'd shown that at dinner. He'd shown it during bed. She curled up against his chest. “I want you to hold me.”

So he did. “Next time, we'll talk anything out first.”

“That's all I wanted.” She nuzzled at his neck and inhaled his musky scent.

So they would.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ Send us/me some prompts. We like getting stuff. Come talk to us, we love it!


End file.
